This invention relates to a means for supporting a reflector on a bicycle and, more particularly, to improvements in a special washer and a reflector attaching bracket for equipping a front or rear reflector, which is mounted at an end of the bracket, to a bicycle having no mudguard, i.e. for holding the front reflector attaching bracket between a front caliper brake unit and a front fork crown or holding the rear reflector attaching bracket between a rear caliper brake unit and a seat stay bridge.
It is necessary to attach a reflector to a bicycle for the sake of safety during night riding, which safety standards have recently required. Needless to say, various kinds of reflector attaching brackets have been provided. The present invention, however, can provide a means for supporting a reflector attaching bracket at a definite and proper position in regard to all directions, i.e. top, bottom, right and left, because the means consists of a special washer having a concave surface on its face corresponding to a curve of a front fork crown or a seat stay bridge to which a brake unit is secured by means of a center bolt; and the reflector attaching bracket a lapping portion of which is brought into contact with the other face of said special washer, said lapping portion being provided with a cut-out space for allowing the center bolt to penetrate therethrough, the lower end of said lapping portion being formed into a folded end adapted to engage with the lower edge of the special washer.